User talk:Skullkeepa14/Archive 2
Page Like your page? I fixed it. If you don't I can change it back. -- 06:47, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx -- Hey your sig worked? -- 07:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah but I just can't do type in the four tildes, I have to Take this code and put it in the sig box in To see the code edit this page. Tell me if you understand or don't -- 09:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (talk) 10:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Nice Nice page!!!--[[User:joeman200| joeman200 ''']][[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| store ]][[User Talk:joeman200| Talk ''']] put your sig in | my Traffic PLEASE 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You really mean it??- Rich Text Editor Turn off rich text editor and it won't mess up again like that. To turn off go to at the top click the editing tab then look at the list and find Enable Rich Text Editing and uncheck it. Go to the bottom of the page and click Save. -- 01:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Done!TY thanx alot Now try copying the code above into your sig box at preferences page and check the box below that says Custom Signature. -- 01:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) -- (talk) 01:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thats what happens- try it with out the nowiki -- 01:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What do you have in your sig box right now? -- 01:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I have the exact code that I type for my signature! Ok thats the problem. Type in this With out the nowiki. -- 01:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Lets see if this worx (talk) 02:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC)-- (talk) 02:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes It only needs a little more writing (tell us about your self) -- 01:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll do that but i need like the templates for userboxes and stuff Welcome to The Little Shop! Congratulations on being our first customer! The order is waiting - see the shop talk. As a bonus (1st customer) 5 clicks have been added (see shop talk again). sorry Sorry skullkeepa but I am not able to get those type of pics rate now. But you can get It really fast if you ask German77.-- 14:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Ok please reply back in User:Joeman200/Terrific Tradestalk and I have no gems for sale right now (I trying to stalk up) -- 15:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Old club pages Alright you and me did the same thing except I used vamprah's bio code over and over again I did thid so many times After I got to black stars I triggered a glitch which sent me bach to apprentice but i'll still Got 2000 bricks when I upgraded!-- 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and it looks like joeman's sig is acting up.oh well ... By the way if you want a clear pic for yourself I'v decided to ask german77 to do it His Are much faster-- 20:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind thank Ajraddatz.-- 21:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind again thank german77 Ye best way to get stars LOL!-- 04:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) pic skipper ask me to upload a picture of you .(UTC)-- 21:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Your portrait is ready on MLN elves!-- 22:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Cool thanx, my dad dosen't let me do that so i asked u guys to, ty.-- 02:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Trade? Hey is the click trade still on? See Store Talk Page -- 04:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) THx Thanks for your sig ♥ -- 01:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'd do it for any1-- 01:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TT Did you want the 20 dust? -- 02:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) yes, where do u want the 40 clix? Testing? May I recommend you either make your own sandbox (say User:Skullkeepa14/sandbox) or use the MLNWiki's one instead of your talkpage :P 10:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Wats a sandbox?-- 11:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :An area specifically designed for testing things. Rank 5 :Want to help each other? I am rank 5. 01:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :OK what u need help with?-- 01:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't need help I just thought we could make it go faster if we work together. If you have all 50 pipes or gypsum can I have the extras? 01:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ummm.. I don't have any pipes or gypsum yet but I'm workin on it.....-- 02:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Archive Hey you want me to archive your talk page like mine. Its getting kind of long. -- 02:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Not really, u see. No offense-- 02:12, 14 July 2009 (UTC) None taken. -- 02:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC)